I GOT A BOY (MONEY)
by noname-ssi25
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis manis bernama Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintai uang dan Berhasil mencuri hati para pangeran sekolah itu dengan Sikap Cueknya/CHANHUN/KRISHUN/TAOHUN/MYUNGHUN/GS SEHUN
1. Chapter 0 (PROLOG)

**Tittle:** **^ I GOT A BOY (MONEY)**

 **Summary: Kisah seorang gadis manis bernama Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintai uang dan Berhasil mencuri hati para pangeran sekolah itu dengan Sikap Cueknya.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl, 16 tahun )**  
 **Park Chanyeol ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Huang Zitao ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Wu Yifan ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Kim Myungsoo ( boy, 17 tahun )**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

**Rated : T**

 **Genre: Comedy Romance**

 **Cameo:**

 **Kim Gwanggyu (reporter senior botak di pinocchio) as kepala sekolah botak**  
 **Ricky Kim as Guru 4 pangeran**

 **Warning: GS untuk Sehun, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **Pairing : ChanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun, MyungHun**

 **GAK SUKA PAIR? TETEP HARUS BACA SIAPA TAHU SUKA SETELAH BACA KKKKK**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **PROLOG**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Ini masih pagi, bahkan Matahari masih enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya, udara yang berhembus juga sangat Dingin. Tapi Semua itu tak menturutkan gadis yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan Semangat sambil sesekali berhenti untuk menaruh Susu dan koran di rumah-rumah warga, Asap mengepuk dari mukulnya saat Ia menghela nafas.

Gadis itu mengehentikan sepedanya dengan segera Saat Ia melihat seekor kucing kecil nampak terjebak di antara tumpukan Sampah, dengan Segera gadis itu menuruni Sepedanya dan membantu Kucing kecil itu.

"Kucing manis kau terluka ya?, kasihan sekali...", Gadis itu menaruh kucing itu di saku jaketnya, "Bagaimana? Apa hangat? Bersabar sebentar ya? Aku akan mengobatimu ketika dirumah", gadis itu mengelus kepala kucing kecil itu lembut, dan mengayuh kembali sepedanya.

.

.

.  
Gadis manis itu sudah siap dengan seragamnya, OH SE HUN, itulah nama yang tertempel di Seragamnya, kini Gadis itu -atau mulai sekerang kita panggil Sehun saja- makam Sarapannya dan tak lupa memberikan makanan pula pada Kucing kecil yang baru saja Ia temukan, Kaki kucing itu sudah dibebat perban dan nampak lebih sehat dari sebelumnya.

"Kucing manis, Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu Okey, kau jaga rumah baik-baik", Sehun mengelus kepala kucing itu dan beranjak keluar dari rumahnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah kecil itu, lalu mengayuh sepedanya menuju Sekolahnya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Oh Sehun, Dia adalah gadis yatim piatu, sedari kecil Dia hidup dan tumbuh di panti Asuhan, dan semenjak Ia lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Ia memutuskan untuk belajar mandiri, Sekolah dengan mengandalkan kecerdasan otak, bekerja paruh waktu dibeberapa tempat untuk makannya sehari-hari, Gadis itu sangat mencintai Uang, bahkan jika ada uang koin jatuh di hadapannya, Sehun tak akan malu memungut Koin itu dan memasukkan kantungnya. Bahkan sedari kecil cita-citanya adalah memiliki Suami kaya raya, Agar Ia bisa hidup bahagia.

.

.

"Sehun kau dipanggil kepala Sekolah Kau dimohon agar hadir ke Ruangannya".

Sehun berjalan santai ke ruang kepala Sekolah, Gadis manis bersurai Coklat itu segera mengetuk pintu dihadapannya dan masuk ketika suara dari dalam sana menyuruhnya masuk.

"Oh Haksaeng, Kau sudah tiba, silahkan duduk", Pak tua berkepala Botak itu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk, Sehun menurut saja, Sehun sedikit bingung melihat ada Sosok Pria tegap yang nampak sangat maskulin duduk di kursi sampingnya. Melihat kebingungan Sehun, Kepala Sekolah itu memperkenalkan Sosok itu, "Oh Haksaeng, Beliau adalah Perwakilan dari SMA SAMSUNG, Lee Donghae".

Sosok rapi dan tampan itu menjabat tangan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Beliau ini sedang mencari para Siswa berbakat dari SMA-SMA kecil se Korea untuk mengikuti lomba di SMA SAMSUNG dan yang menang akan menerima beasiswa untuk menjadi Siswa di SMA SAMSUNG", lanjut si Kepala Sekolah, "Dan seluruh guru dan staff SMA Dongsan telah mengutusmu untuk mewakili Sekolah ini, Apa kau bersedia Oh Haksaeng?"

Sehun nampak berfikir.

"Kami juga akan menfasilitasi kebutuhan si pemenang selama bersekolah disana, dimulai dari tempat tinggal, makanan dan Uang Sakunya", mendengar penjelasan dari Pak Lee Donghae membuat Sehun tanpa berpikir dua kali, mengangguk semangat. Ini sangat lumayan kan, Ia akan bersekolah di sekolah elit dan dibiayai pula, itu menghemat namanya dan Uang hasil kerjanya Bisa Ia gunakan untuk keperluan lain.

.

.

Sehun dan seluruh Siswa yang mengikuti Lomba kecerdasan itu was was, ada sekitar 50 peserta dari seluruh Seoul, dan hanya ada satu yang akan Lolos, Sehun sempat pesimis karena Saingannya begitu banyak dan mereka semua kelihatan Sangat cerdas. Tapi bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika pesimis berkepanjangan, Ia kembali bersemangat setelah melihat Pak Lee Donghae menaiki podium di hadapan para peserta lomba.

"Di dalam Amplop ini, ada nama sesorang yang akan sangat beruntung Bisa bersekolah di SMA SAMSUNG, bagi yang tidak lolos harap jangan berputus asa teruslah belajar dan berprestasi", Lee Songsaengnim sedikit memberi ceramahnya sebelum membuka Amplop berwarna Cokelat muda itu, Seluruh peserta merasa sangat was was dan berdo'a semoga nama mereka yang ada didalam Amplop itu. "Oh Sehun dari SMA Dongsan, selamat kau resmi menjadi Siswi SMA SAMSUNG, silahkan naik ke podium", Ini terasa mimpi bagi Sehun, Ia benar-benar memjadi Siswi SMA terElit se Korea Selatan. Kaki Sehun terasa melayang saat berjalan menuju podium untuk sedikit mengucapkan Syukurnya. Sehun tersenyum manis saat Lee Songsaengnim memberikan sebuah piala dan penghargaan untuknya, Serta seragam SMA SAMSUNG untuknya.

.

.

.

 **I GOT A BOY (MONEY)**

.

.

.

DIsebuah ruangan luas dan memiliki fasilitas lengkap, ada 4 orang pria tampan yang sedang memperhatihan Seorang guru menjelaskan materi, ke empat Pria itu nampak tidak memperhatikan sama Sekali.

"Kudengar, Sekolah kita mengadakan Lomba konyol itu lagi", Salah satu dari mereka nampak membuka Suara, Sosok berkulit sedikit gelap dengan mata panda.

Sang guru yang nampak mengajar tadi, membereskan peralatannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kalau mereka sudah mulai mengobrol begitu, tanda bahwa Guru yang ada diruangan itu harus keluar.

"Lomba untuk orang-orang Sampah itu? Cih... para Orang tua itu sepertinya kehabisan cara untuk memhabiskan uang", Sosok berambut hitam dengan senyum mematikan nampak tersenyum remeh.

"Aku penasaran dengan Peserta yang memenangkan lomba ini, Semoga saja dia Gadis yang Cantik", Sosok Tinggi dengan rambut pirang itu ikut menimpali dengan mata yang terus memandang Smartphonenya, sibuk Chating dengan gadis-gadis cantik.

"Chanyeol bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini?", si mata panda kembali membuka Suaranya, bertanya pada Sosok bermata bulat yang dari tadi hanya Diam.

"Siapapun itu, Dia hanya akan mengotori Sekolah ini", Si mata Bulat berdiri dari kursi empuknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan tanda tanya pada si senyum mematikan dan tinggi pirang, dan kendikan bahu dari si mata panda.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Tobe Continue or DELETE?**

 **Harap beri saran lagi kkk, btw Gita Poland semoga suka ya.**  
 **PARA READERS JUGA SEMOGA SUKA ^^**  
 **Ini masih Prolog jadi nanti Chapter selanjutnya diusahakan lebih dari 3k+ , gak janji loh cuma diusahakan kkkkk**

 **Buat yang mau Request FF bisa kok Chating via Line di yooyook95 atau PM aja, BBM saya gak aktif Btw entah kenapa tiba2 logout sendiri dan Saya yang pelupa ini gak ada tempat diotak buat inget2 password BBM kkkk**

 **Oh iya pemberitahuan aja Love You Mr PERFECT bakal End di chapter berikutnya jangan sampai ketinggalan yak kkkkk.**


	2. Chapter 1 ( PRINCE FOUR)

**Tittle:** **^ I GOT A BOY (MONEY)**

 **Summary: Kisah seorang gadis manis bernama Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintai uang dan Berhasil mencuri hati para pangeran sekolah itu dengan Sikap Cueknya.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl, 16 tahun )**  
 **Park Chanyeol ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Huang Zitao ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Wu Yifan ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Kim Myungsoo ( boy, 17 tahun )**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**  
 **Bae Suji**

**Rated : T**

 **Genre: Comedy Romance**

 **Cameo:**

 **Hyuna 4Minute**  
 **Yura GirlsDay**  
 **Soyou Sistar**

 **Warning: GS untuk Sehun, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **Pairing : ChanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun, MyungHun**

 **GAK SUKA PAIR? TETEP HARUS BACA SIAPA TAHU SUKA SETELAH BACA KKKKK**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **CHAPTER 1 ( PRINCE FOUR )**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
SAMSUNG, nama yang pasti tidak asing di telinga Semua orang, Itu adalah Nama sebuah perusahaan Paling besar dan terkenal Se Korea Selatan, dan juga nama yang cukup terkenal di Asia dan Dunia. Bisa Ku tebak jika salah satu dari barang kalian ada yang bermerk itu kan? Hahaha tebakanku benar?

SAMSUNG disebut sebagai perusahaan paling Serakah, kenapa? Karena Segala produk diproduksi oleh perusahaan SAMSUNG, mulai dari perabotan Rumah tangga, Perangkat Elektronik, Alat sekolah, Alat kantor, Furnitur, Snack, mie instan, dan lain sebagainya. SAMSUNG juga mendirikan Sarana pendidikan dari Taman kanak-kanak , Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah menengah, dan Perguruan Tinggi, jangan Lupakan Hotel, Apartment dan Rumah Sakit yang mengguna nama SAMSUNG juga, bagaimana? Sangat serakah bukan.

Tapi keserakahan SAMSUNG tidak mengecewakan, karena Segala produk ataupun pelayanan yang di berikan, sangatlah bagus dan Selalu yang terbaik. Tak heran meski mahal SAMSUNG selalu menjadi yang paling laku.

Okey sudah cukup penjelasan mengenai SAMSUNG, sekarang kita menilik lebih dalam ke Sekolah Menengah Atas SAMSUNG saja, SMA SAMSUNG terkenal dengan pengajaran yang tegas dan mendidik para Siswanya dengan baik, semua Siswa harus memiliki otak Cemerlang, itu sudah harga mati Siswa SAMSUNG, jika kalian bodoh dan ingin merasakan Sekolah di SAMSUNG, caranya mudah, tidur dan bermimpilah ^^9. SMA SAMSUNG juga didaulat menjadi SMA paling dermawan karena setiap tahun, SMA SAMSUNG mengadakan Lomba beasiswa, siswa yang berhasil lolos berhak mendapat beasiswa penuh selama 3 tahun dan mendapat fasilitas mewah seperti siswa yang lainnya.

Mengenal SMA SAMSUNG, tak afdol jika tak mengenal icon SMA SAMSUNG yaitu PRINCE FOUR. Prince Four adalah sekumpulan Pria tampan, pintar dan berbakat,mereka juga membuat sebuah Band untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka, mereka adalah Pangeran Sempurna, Mereka merupakan Pewaris perusahaan-perusahan besar Korea. Ingin berkenalan siapa Saja mereka? Baiklah mari kita lihat.

Park Chanyeol, dia adalah Pewaris satu-satunya Aset SAMSUNG, dia Siswa yang tentu saja tampan, berprestasi sudah pasti,Dia memegang posisi Drum dan Rapp didalam Band. ciri-ciri fisiknya? Dia memiliki mata besar yang bersinar, hidung yang terpahat Sempurna, bibir yang tak terlalu tebal tapi menggoda, membuat Ia digilai oleh para Siswi SAMSUNG, sikapnya yang Dingin dan Angkuh membuatnya makin terlihat menarik. Sungguh seperti tokoh komik yang hidup di dunia nyata, Andai saja Aku bisa mendapatkannya *plak* ups maafkan Saya, sepertinya Saya sedikit melantur hehehe.

Kita lanjutkan saja perkenalan pada Member Prince Four yang lain, Okey... Sekarang Saya Akan memperkenalkan sosok paling tinggi diantara yang lainnya, Si blasteran Korea dan China-Canada, Kris Woo, Dia mempunyai rahang yang tegas serta wajah yang tegas pula, Dia ini adalah Playboy, Kekaguman para gadis padanya tak Ia sia-siakan begitu saja, Gadis-gadis itu Ia kencani -agar tidak mubazir katanya-, Dia adalah Bassis dan Rapper dalam Band. Dia juga didaulat sebagai Leader dari Prince Four. AH.. Kris ini adalah putra satu-satunya Presiden Korea Selatan saat ini.

Selanjutnya adalah Kim Myungsoo, Dia ini si baby face bersenyum mematikan, Dia ini sering bersikap Seenaknya dan juga jahil, hobbynya adalah menggoda si datar Chanyeol dan dapat dipastikan Hobbynya itu sangatlah Sia-sia, tapi dibalik Sifat Jahilnya, Myungsoo adalah seseorang yang sangat setia, buktinya? Akan di jelaskan di cerita. Myungsoo ini putra pertama pemilik Myungwoo University Hospital dan Ia adalah Gitaris dan Vocalis di Prince Four.

Yang terakhir, Huang Zitao, Dia adalah Pria yang manja, Penakut tapi jangan salah, Dia sangat Jago wushu, jika Dia sudah memegang tongkat Wushu dia akan berubah menjadi Macho seketika, Dia memiliki kantung mata yang manis di bawah matanya itu daya tariknya. Zitao adalah putra pemilik Hotel Zeus, ya... Hotel yang dibuat Syuting drama terkenal milik Lee Minho dan Park Shinhye itu adalah Hotel milik Keluarga Huang, Ayahnya juga merangkap sebagai Perdana Menteri. Dia ini memiliki darah Korea dan China. dalam Prince Four, Zitao adalah pemain Keyboard dan Vocalis.

Prince Four adalah pemegang Kuasa SMA SAMSUNG, jika ada yang berani mengganggu ketenangan mereka, maka si pengganggu Akan ditendang segera dari Sekolah. Aturannya adalah **Dilarang mengusik Prince Four.**

.

.

.

. 

**IGABM**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sehun hanya bisa menganga melihat bangunan yang ada dihadapannya. Bangunan tinggi menjulang tampak sangat berkilauan dimatanya.

"Benarkah Ini Asrama Sekolah? Bukan Apartment?", Sehun menoleh ke arah Lee Donghae Songsaengnim yang mengantarnya menuju Asrama tempat Ia tinggal 3 tahun ke Depan. "Ini seperti mimpi, Songsaengnim... emm... ini benar-benar gratis kan?"

Lee Songsaengnim hanya bisa tersenyum, "Aku akan mengantarmu dulu ke Kamarmu, setelah itu Aku akan menjelaskan apa yan boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan di sekolah, Kajja", Lee Songsaengnim membantu Sehun membawa kopernya.

Sehun hanya mengikuti Saja, Saat memasuki lobby bangunan yang Katanya Asrama Sekolah itu, Sehun makin dibuat Kagum. Interior yang sangat menawan dan terlihat mahal, sangat mengkilap dan Berkilauan. Segala sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya Saat ini, menurut Sehun sangat amat berkilau, mungkin karena tempat tinggalnya yang dulu, jauh dari kata 'layak ditinggali'.

"Berhentilah menganga begitu Oh Haksaeng, mulutmu akan kering jika terus terbuka seperti itu", Lee Songsaengnim menekan tombol Lift.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan Songsaengnim, maaf Jika Aku sedikit Norak ehehehe", Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu mengikuti Lee Songsaengnim memasuki Lift.

Lee Songsaengnim tersenyum maklum dan menekan tombol 13, lantai dimana Kamar Sehun berada. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai 13 hanya dipenuhi keheningan.

Tring~~

Pintu Lift terbuka , Sehun dan Lee Songsaengnim berjalan keluar dari Lift, Sehun mengikuti Lee Songsaengnim yang berjalan lebih dulu.

1311...

1312...

1313...

Lee Songsaengnim berhenti tepat di depan Kamar 1313, Sehun sedikit Shock karena menurut Kyungsoo -teman Sehun di Part time- tiga belas adalah angka Sial, dan Sekarang Ia harus tinggal di sebuah kamar yang bernomor 1313 dan berada dilantai 13.  
Apa hari-hari berikutnya Sehun akan Sial? Atau malah 13 adalah Angka keberuntungan Sehun, siapa yang tahu kan.

.

.

"Baiklah... mulai besok, Kau sudah bisa masuk ke SMA SAMSUNG, besok Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 pagi dan Akan mengantarmu kekelasmu, Jika Kau bertemu dengan mereka-", Lee Songsaengnimenyerahkan 4 buah foto pada Sehun yang diterima Sehun dengan bingung, "-Kau harus segera menjauh, jangan pernah buat masalah dengan mereka atau hari-harimu selama 3 tahun ini tidak akan tenang, lebih parahnya Kau akan ditendang dari SAMSUNG, jika Kau membuat masalah dengan mereka, Aku tidak akam bisa membantumu", penjelasan Lee Songsaengnim membuat Sehun penasaran, Ia melihat 4 foto yang diberikan Lee Songsaengnim padanya.

"Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari mereka? Mereka sepertinya hanya Anak orang kaya yang lemah", Sehun mencibir.

"Mereka adalah Anak dari orang-orang penting di Korea, dan Siswa bermata panda itu dia Ahli wushu, mereka bukan hanya anak orang kaya yang lemah, mereka Kuat dan Berkuasa, pokoknya Kau harus ingat pesanku, jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka", Lee Songsaengnim menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, "Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat dan persiapkan diri untuk menghadapai hari barumu".

.

.

Sehun kini berkutat dengan Komputer datar berlogo SAMSUNG di kamarnya, Ia ingin mencari tahu tentang Siapa sebenarnya 4 manusia yang harus Ia hindari itu.

Sehun terbelalak membaca artikel didepannya, "Apa ini? Pria bertelinga peri ini adalah Pewaris satu-satunya kekayaan SAMSUNG Corporation? D-dan Mahluk liar bertindik banyak ini adalah Putra Presiden?!", Sehun menganga, dan MenScroll artikel itu, "Si muka bayi ini putra pemilik Myungwoo University dan Myungwoo University Hospital, astaga... astaga... itu bukannya rumah Sakit yang miliki para Ahli bedah jantung terbaik, daebak!", Sehun membaca lagi Artikel itu, "Si mata panda yang jago wushu, Dia putra dari Perdana mentri dan Pewaris Sah ZEUS Hotel? Waw... bagaimana bisa akau satu Sekolah dengan putra orang-orang hebat ini, jika Aku menjadi Istri dari mereka berempat bisa dijamin hidupku akan tenang dan makmur selamanya", Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih berbaring di Ranjang luas nan empuk di kamar Asrama itu, "ini benar-benar seperti mimpi", Sehun tersenyum amat manis, "Kasur ini sangat empuk, seumur hidup baru sekali ini Aku merasakan Kasur seempuk ini", Sehun memejamkan matanya dan terbuai ke Alam mimpi begitu cepatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **IGABM**

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Langit begitu Cerah dan Biru, hati Sehun merasa tenang melihatnya, Kini Sehun sedang ada di mobil milik Lee Songsaengnim, dalam perjalanan menuju Sekolah.

Ckit- Mobil itu berhenti, membuat Sehun bingung sendiri, "Songaaengnim kenapa berhenti?", tanya Sehun pada Lee Songsaengnim yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita Sudah sampai"

"Apa? Bahkan belum ada 3 menit kita naik mobil kan?", Sehun bingung.

"Jarak asrama dan Sekolah tak ada 300m, jadi sekarang Ayo keluar", Sehun menggerutu, _'jika jaraknya memang tak sampai 300 meter, kenapa harus naik mobil, dasar pemborosan'._

Cklek-

Sehun menganga -lagi- melihat bangunan dihadapannya, Ia pernah melihat gambar SMA SAMSUNG, tapi tak Ia sangka jika dilihat langsung bangunan ini lebih Woww...

Saat melewati Koridor, banyak Siswa dan Siswi yang melihat ke arah Sehun sambil berbisik-bisik.

'Apa dia si beasiswa itu? Cih lihatlah penampilannya, sungguh berusaha untuk modis tapi malah kelihatan norak'

'Dia bahkan lebih baik dari pada Style mu'

'Dia cantik'

'Apa dia bidadari, kulitnya putih sekali'

Tapi hukan Sehun namanya jika peduli dengan omongan Orang, Gadis itu masih tetap saja melihat dan mengagumi apapun yang dilihatnya, hingga Lee Songsaengnim pamit undur diri setelah mengantar Sehun ke kelasnya dengan selamat.

Sehun memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 10A-1 , Seluruh siswa yang ada didalam sana serentak menoleh ke pintu saat Sehun membuka pintu itu, menjadi pusat perhatian begini Sehun jadi salah tingkah Sendiri.

"E... Hai", Sehun menyapa dengan Kikuk, seluruh Siswa kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing tak mengindahkan Sapaan Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun menggerutu dan berjalan menuju bangku yang sekiranya tak berpenghuni.

Seorang Siswi menghampiri Sehun, _'apa lagi ini? Apa ini kesialanku yang pertama? Aku akan dibully?'_

Siswi itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, "Aku Bae Suji, orang-orang bilang aku ini mirip dengan Magnae Miss A, bisakah kita berteman?", Sehun sempat terpaku beberapa detik sebelum Akhirnya Ia menjabat tangan Suji dan memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Aku Oh Sehun", Sehun tersenyum Kaku.

"Sehun, mulai sekarang kita Berteman okey?!", Suji menarik tangan Sehun dan berjalan keluar Kelas.

"Hey! Kau mau menarikku kemana?", Sehun meronta berusaha melepas genggaman siswi yang mengaku mirip Magnae Miss A itu.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu, sebentar lagi mereka Akan tiba", Suji menghentikan langkahnya dan ikut berkerumun dengan para Siswi yang lain. Sementara Sehun menghela nafas karena tak bisa melepas genggaman tangan Suji dari tangannya, Sehun memilih Pasrah dan mengikuti Suji saja.

"Mereka tiba", Para Siswi yang bergerombol itu dengan sibuk berteriak-teriak dan saling dorong, genggaman tangan Suji terlepas dari tangan Sehun karena terdorong oleh beberapa Siswi, Sehun terhimpit diantara para Siswi yang masih sibuk berteriak-teriak, Sehun mengumpat entah keberapa kalinya. Teriakan itu semakin keras dan makin histeris, Sehun merasa bingung dan pusing, Ia tidak bisa bernafas karena terlalu berdesakan dan teriakan histeris itu membuat telinganya Berdengung.

Sehun berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu yang entah kenapa makin sesak saja, Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar, mendorong-dorong siswi yang menghalanginya dengan bahu kecilnya, Udara bisa Sehun hirup dengan leluasa sekarang tapi kakinya yang masih tersangkut diantara kerumunan membuat Sehun terhuyung, Sehun memejamkan matanya, seolah memejamkan mata bisa mengurangi Sakit dan malu saat ia Terjatuh.

Bukannya kerasnya lantai yang dirasakan Sehun, tapi Sebuah dekapan hangat, Sehun membuka matanya, dihadapannya kini ada dewa yunani, mata itu... hidung itu... bibir itu... sungguh sempurna. Sehun medeguk ludahnya susah.

.

Teriakan tadi mendadak hening melihat adegan dihadapan mereka. Bagaimana tidak seorang gadis terjatuh di pelukan Pangeran yang dari tadi mereka Eluh-eluhkan, mereka memandang iri dan mengutuk gadis itu.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?", Suji keluar dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Sehun -si gadis beruntung-.

Sosok yang menyelamatkan Sehun dari acara jatuhnya itu membantu Sehun berdiri tegak dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sehun.

"Aku tidak Apa-apa Suji", gadis dengan tinggi 172 cm itu menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

"Kris Sunbaenim, terima kasih sudah menolong Sehun", Suji membungkukkan badannya di depan si penolong dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar meniru apa yang dilakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gadis cantik tak akan Aku biarkan jatuh dihadapanku", Kris tersenyum playboy ke arah Sehun, Sehun hanya memandang aneh senyum itu, "Cantik Siapa namamu?", Pria tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya Kearah Sehun.

"Sudah cukup Kris, Kita harus latihan", Sosok bermata panda menurunkan uluran tangan Kris pada Sehun , "bukan Saatnya untuk merayu wanita".

"Cantik, kita bertemu lain waktu ya ", Kris melakukan Wink andalannya kepada Sehun, membuat teriakan yang tadi berhenti itu, kembali terdengar.

Satu.. Dua ... ah Empat orang pria tampan yang menjadi pusat teriakan tadi sudah menyingkir, gadis- gadis tadi kini mengerumuni Sehun dan Suji, mengepung mereka lebih tepatnya.

Ada 3 orang gadis berdada besar yang maju mendekati Sehun dan Suji. Sebut saja mereka em.. Hyuna, Yura dan Soyou.

"Kau sengaja tadi? Pura-pura terjatuh didepan Kris Oppa hah?!", Sosok bernama Yura mendorong Bahu Sehun, Sehun memandang jengah kearah 3 gadis itu.

"Kau tidak sadar diri? Kau itu hanya Siswa yang mendapat beasiswa, jangan coba-coba menggoda Kris Oppa", Kini Hyuna yang angkat bicara.

"Kalian jangan sembarang bicara, tadi Sehun benar-benar terjatuh", Suji berusaha membela Sehun yang entah kenapa dari tadi hanya memasang wajah 'masa bodoh'nya.

"Diam kau jelek!, jangan ikut campur", Soyou mendorong Suji hingga terjatuh.

"HYA!", wajah Sehun kini berubah menyeramkan, Sehun membantu Suji berdiri dan menyuruh Suji diam saja di balik tubuhnya.

"Jika aku sengaja terjatuh, apa masalahnya dengan kalian?! Jika Aku mendapat Beasiswa apa juga masalahnya dengan kalian?! Dan jika Aku memang berniat menggoda mereka, Apa hak kalian melarangku hah?! Kalian fikir kalian ratu? Kalian tak lebih dari Sampah yang dipungut dan didaur ulang", Sehun memandang remeh payudara besar 3 gadis itu, Ketiga gadis itu menutupi dada mereka, "itu dada implan kan? Kekeke dan wajah kalian itu, kalian fikir kalian Cantik apa? Bagaimana Kalian menghina wajah yang mirip dengan National Sweetheart ini hah?!", Sehun menujuk wajah Suji, "Kalian tidak lihat wajah ini Begitu sempurna ha?! Wajah kalian pasti sangat buruk jika tidak ada dokter bedah plastik di korea ini", Sehun menggenggam tangan Suji, "Ayo Suji, kita kembali ke kelas, kita membuang waktu kita dengan meladeni barang rongsokan seperti mereka", Sehun menarik Suji ke arah kelas mereka, Siswi yang berkerumun membentuk lingkaran tadi mulai menjauh juga dan berbisik-bisik kagum pada Sehun.

Mari kita tinggalkan juga tiga gadis yang kini sedang mengutuk Sehun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IGABM**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Diruangan Khusus Prince Four.

Myungsoo sedang tertawa Cekikikan sambil melihat Laptopnya, membuat Zitao dan Kris memandang heran Sosok yang sedang mengemut Lolipop itu.

Chanyeol sendiri sedang mengerjakan Sesuatu, entahlah sepertinya sebuah lagu.

Zitao memutuskan untuk menghampiri Myungsoo karena rasa penasarannya sudah sangat tinggi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Kau lihat Myung?", Zitao ikut melihat video yang terpampang di Layar Laptop milik Myungsoo, "eoh? Bukannya ini kejadian di koridor?"

"Ya... seseorang merekam dan menguploadnya di SNS, aku putar ulang ya, ini kejadiannya tepat saat kita pergi dari Koridor", jelas Myungsoo masih diselingi oleh cekikikan, "Kris... Chanyeol.. Ayo lihat kemari", Panggil Myungsoo.

Kris dengan Antusias berlari dan melihat layar Laptop Myungsoo sedang kan Chanyeol berjalan sedikit ogah-ogahan. 

_**'Jika aku sengaja terjatuh, apa masalahnya dengan kalian?! Jika Aku mendapat Beasiswa apa juga masalahnya dengan kalian?! Dan jika Aku memang berniat menggoda mereka, Apa hak kalian melarangku hah?! Kalian fikir kalian ratu? Kalian tak lebih dari Sampah yang dipungut dan didaur ulang'**_

 _ **'itu dada implan kan? Kekeke dan wajah kalian itu, kalian fikir kalian Cantik apa? Bagaimana Kalian menghina wajah yang mirip dengan National Sweetheart ini hah?!'**_

 _ **'Kalian tidak lihat wajah ini Begitu sempurna ha?! Wajah kalian pasti sangat buruk jika tidak ada dokter bedah plastik di korea ini'**_

 _ **'Ayo Suji, kita kembali ke kelas, kita membuang waktu kita dengan meladeni barang rongsokan seperti mereka'**_

Dilayar itu, ada gambar Sehun yang sedang memaki tiga gadis yang dijuluki gadis Barbie oleh sebagian Siswa.

"Wooohoooo... Dia sangat pemberani", Komentar Zitao.

"Sesuai Dugaanku, dia bukan sekedar cantik tapi juga Unik, berbeda dari gadis lain", Kris tersenyum sambil melihat ulang video itu.

"Aku jadi tertarik dengannya hehe", Myungsoo memainkan Lolipop ditangannya dan tersenyum mematikan.

Kalian bertanya reaksi Chanyeol? Kalian akan kesal mendengar jawabanku, Kalian masih ngeyel ingin tahu? Baiklah aku beritahu-  
Chanyeol hanya berlalu begitu saja dengam tampang datarnya, dan kembali berkutat dengan Kertas yang berisi lagu buatannya.

Kita abaikan Saja si datar tapi tampan itu, untuk sementara, Kita bahas percakapan Zitao, Kris, dan Myungsoo saja.

"Bagaimana jika makan siang nanti kita Ajak dia makan bersama, Ah... meja itu sudah lama tak diduduki Wanita kan?", pandangan mata Kris tertuju pada Meja makan didalam ruangan itu, Meja makan khusus, hanya untuk mereka.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus hehehe", Myungsoo melakukan Hi-five bersama Kris.

"Itu boleh juga, Akan sangat menyenangkan, Ah ajak juga temannya yang tadi, jika hanya si pemberani ini saja pasti dia tidak akan mau, Sasimi untuk makan siang sepertinya enak".

Chanyeol terlihat beranjak dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar.

"Hey Yeol, Kau mau kemana?", Myungsoo merangkul bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa risih segera melepas rangkulan Myungsoo.

"Aku akan keluar, Aku butuh inspirasi", Myungsoo menahan Chanyeol lagi, "Apa lagi?", Chanyeol sedikit jengah, "Jika kau ingin bertanya pendapatku tentang makan siang bersama wanita itu, lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau, Aku akan makan diluar"

BLANG!

Chanyeol membanting pintu itu dengan keras dan menghilang tertelan pintu. Myungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Mau sampai kapan dia akan begitu, Ck!", Myungsoo kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Biarkan Saja dulu, Fakta itu sudah terlalu menyakitinya, jadi biarkan dia tenangkan dirinya", Kris memandang tempat duduk Chanyeol dan menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tobe Continue...**

 **Hai-hai... Saya kembali dengan Chapter 1 hehehe...**  
 **Gimana? Gak jelas ya hahaha**  
 **Ada yang bilang ini Ceritanya bakal mirip BFF ya atau 304th Study room.**  
 **Ya di coba baca dulu aja nanti juga tahu kan ceritanya Akan mirip atau enggak hehehehe..**  
 **Trus ada juga yang complain sama Love You Mr PERFECT yang udah Ending aja, tenang aja Saya buatin Sequel kok hehehe**  
 **Oh iya kalau ada yang mau masuk grup CHS di line, Add aja Id line Saya : yooyook95**  
 **Nanti saya invite ke grup kkkk**  
 **Jangan lupa Review ya...**


	3. Chapter 2(Telinga lebar & Gadis Vampire)

**Tittle:** **^ I GOT A BOY (MONEY)**

 **Summary: Kisah seorang gadis manis bernama Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintai uang dan Berhasil mencuri hati para pangeran sekolah itu dengan Sikap Cueknya.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl, 16 tahun )**  
 **Park Chanyeol ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Huang Zitao ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Wu Yifan ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Kim Myungsoo ( boy, 17 tahun )**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**  
 **Bae Suji**

**Rated : T**

 **Genre: Comedy Romance**

 **Cameo:**

 **Dara 2NE1 as Chanyeol's Step mother**  
 **Leeteuk SJ as Park Jungsoo ( Chanyeol's Father)**  
 **Do Kyungsoo as sehun's friend**  
 **Kim Minseok as Kyungsoo's mother**

 **Warning: GS untuk Sehun, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **Pairing : ChanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun, MyungHun**

 **GAK SUKA PAIR? TETEP HARUS BACA SIAPA TAHU SUKA SETELAH BACA KKKKK**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **CHAPTER 2 ( Telinga lebar dan gadis Vampire )**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Koridor SMA SAMSUNG nampak sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Chanyeol nampak melewati koridor itu dengan lesu, Pria itu sibuk menghela nafas, entah beban apa yang dipikirkannya. Chanyeol memasuki lapangan Basket Indoor, Ia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan melepas Blazer serta kemeja sekolahnya , menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu. Chanyeol lalu mengambil bola basket dan menggiringnya ke tengah lapangan.

Splak-splak-splak terdengar bunyi bola memantul bercampur dengan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Chanyeol nampak semangat mendribble bola dan masukkan bola ke keranjang dengan sangat mulus.

 _ **"Appa dan Eomma harus berpisah sayang"**_

 _ **"Appa akan menikah lagi"**_

 _ **"Chanie... kita harus berakhir"**_

 _ **"Perkenalkan ini Adalah Ibu barumu"**_

Chanyeol melempar bola ke Ring dengan emosi, berkali-kali Chanyeol gagal memasukkan bola berwarna orange itu kedalam ring, tak semulus awal permainan.

"ARGGGHHHH", Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dan memantulkan bola orange itu ke lantai dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Sekelebat ingatan itu membuat emosinya makin membuncah, nafasnya naik turun, Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh dan memukul lantai dengan sekuat tenaga dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya. Chanyeol menangis entah karena Apa, isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut bukan main melihat wajah yang begitu putih dihadapannya, Chanyeol terjungkal sambil menekan dadanya yang berdetak melebihi batas maksimum.

"Telinga lebar kau menangis?", Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol makin memundurkan wajahnya dan sedikit takut.

"Kau... vampire?", pertanyaan Chanyeol buat sosok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Aigoo...aigoo perutku", Sosok putih itu menarik nafasnya dalam meredam tawanya, "Aku manusia, lihat gigiku tak ada taringnya", Sosok itu nyengir memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai Aku Oh Sehun", Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Park Chanyeol", Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, membuat Sehum tersenyum makin lebar.

"Namamu bagus Sebagus orangnya hehe", Sehun melepas genggaman tangan itu, namamu sepertinya tidak asing ya", Sehun mencoba mengingat dimana Ia mendengar nama Park Chanyeol.

 _ **"Baiklah... mulai besok, Kau sudah bisa masuk ke SMA SAMSUNG, besok Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 pagi dan Akan mengantarmu kekelasmu, Jika Kau bertemu dengan mereka-", Lee Songsaengnimenyerahkan 4 buah foto pada Sehun yang diterima Sehun dengan bingung, "-Kau harus segera menjauh, jangan pernah buat masalah dengan mereka atau hari-harimu selama 3 tahun ini tidak akan tenang, lebih parahnya Kau akan ditendang dari SAMSUNG, jika Kau membuat masalah dengan mereka, Aku tidak akam bisa membantumu", penjelasan Lee Songsaengnim membuat Sehun penasaran, Ia melihat 4 foto yang diberikan Lee Songsaengnim padanya.**_

 _ **"Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari mereka? Mereka sepertinya hanya Anak orang kaya yang lemah", Sehun mencibir.**_

 _ **"Mereka adalah Anak dari orang-orang penting di Korea, dan Siswa bermata panda itu dia Ahli wushu, mereka bukan hanya anak orang kaya yang lemah, mereka Kuat dan Berkuasa, pokoknya Kau harus ingat pesanku, jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka", Lee Songsaengnim menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, "Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat dan persiapkan diri untuk menghadapai hari barumu".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Apa ini? Pria bertelinga peri ini adalah Pewaris satu-satunya kekayaan SAMSUNG Corporation? D-dan Mahluk liar bertindik banyak ini adalah Putra Presiden?!", Sehun menganga, dan MenScroll artikel itu, "Si muka bayi ini putra pemilik Myungwoo University dan Myungwoo University Hospital, astaga... astaga... itu bukannya rumah Sakit yang miliki para Ahli bedah jantung terbaik, daebak!", Sehun membaca lagi Artikel itu, "Si mata panda yang jago wushu, Dia putra dari Perdana mentri dan Pewaris Sah ZEUS Hotel? Waw... bagaimana bisa akau satu Sekolah dengan putra orang-orang hebat ini, jika Aku menjadi Istri dari mereka berempat bisa dijamin hidupku akan tenang dan makmur selamanya"**_

.

.

 _"Mati Aku... dia putra Pemilik Samsung Corporation, kenapa dia berbeda dari yang difoto, dia nampak lebih tampan didunia nyata",_ Sehun menepuk dahinya keras,buat Chanyeol memandangnya Aneh, "ehehehe _-tidak sehun, kau tidak boleh canggung, jika Canggung bisa saja dia merasa tak nyaman dan Hidupmu akan berakhir sampai disini-_ ehm... bagaimana jika Kita bermain basket bersama?, siapa tahu itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik", Ajak Sehun sambil berdiri dan mendribble bola ditangannya.

Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung berdiri, lalu melempar bola ditangannya ke arah Chanyeol, dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya.

"Ayo kita main, Aku ini pebasket terbaik di SMA Dongsan, Jadi sepertinya Aku akan sedikit mengalah padamu", Sehun sedikit geram melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam sambil membekap bola Orange itu di tangannya, "Ck... Ayo mulai main Telinga lebar!", teriak Sehun.

"Cerewet, Aku tak akan mengalah pada mu meski kau seorang wanita, Gadis Vampire", Chanyeol mulai mendribble bolanya dan Sehun dengan semangat mengikuti permainan itu.

Canda tawa menyelingi permainan mereka, ya meski hanya Sehun yang tertawa, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil sampai semua orang tak akan tahu jika lelaki tinggi itu sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

 **IGABM**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol lebih memilih berbaring diruang kesehatan setelah acara bermain basket bersama gadis bernama Oh Sehun tadi. Ini sudah saatnya makan siang, sudah dipastikan Teman-temannya mengajak gadis di video yang mereka lihat tadi makan bersama, Ia tak pernah suka ada wanita diruangan mereka.

Hey Tuan Park! Kau tak sadar gadis yang ada divideo itu adalah Gadis yang bermain bersamamu tadi? Dasar Kau! Segitu tak perhatiannyakah dirimu? Ckckck

line~

Handphone Chanyeol berbunyi, ada pesan masuk dari Ayahnya.

 **'Hari ini Mamamu Akan kembali dari Philipine, jadi Appa harap kau kembali kerumah'**

"Cih, mama?", Chanyeol tertawa getir dan menyimpan Handphonenya ke nakas dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya, berusaha terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.  
.

Kris nampak sedang mengisi piring dihadapan Sehun dengan beberapa potong Sushi, "makan yang banyak, kau akan makin cantik jika menambah sedikit berat badanmu-wink~", Sehun sedikit kehilangan nafsu makannya melihat wink yang sedikit menjijikkan menurutnya. Sehun hanya tertawa garing menimpali ucapan Kris.

Myungsoo dan Zitao hanya mendengus bosan melihat kelakuan Kris saat melihat wanita Cantik. Sementara Suji memakan Sushi dihadapannya dengan perlahan sambil memandang kagum pada Myungsoo.

Sehun memakan makanan dihadapannya dengan lahap, wajah Sehun nampak sumringah, jarang-jarang Ia memakan makanan mahal begini. Zitao tertawa melihat Cara makan Sehun yang lucu dan imut menurutnya. Zitao mengusap sudut bibir Sehun yang sedikit blepotan -terkena saus Sushi yang entahlah apa namanya-, Sehun sedikit tertegun merasakan tangan Zitao dengan begitu lembut membersihkan sudut bibirnya, entah kenapa Pipi Sehun sedikit memanas, Sehun berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya. Myungsoo memandang Zitao dengan pandangan tajam, tentu itu tak mungkin terlewat oleh mata Suji. Suji sedikit banyak mengerti jika, Kris, Zitao serta Myungsoo menyukai Sehun. Lalu apa gunanya Ia diundang kemari juga, menjadi pengusir lalatkah? Atau obat nyamuk?, Suji menusuk-nusukkan Sumpitnya ke arah sushi di piringnya dengan brutal, melampiaskan kekesalannya.  
Suji memilih berdiri dari duduknya, "terima kasih atas makan siangnya Sunbae, Saya sudah selesai jadi, Saya permisi", Suji membungkukkan badannya, dan berlari keluar ruangan Khusus Prince Four tersebut.

"Bae Suji!", Sehun akan mengejar Suji, tapi sebuah tangan menahan tangan putih Sehun, "jangan pergi, tetaplah disini", Myungsoo mendudukkan Sehun kembali, dan mengambil alih piring dihadapan Sehun, menyuapi Sehun dengan telaten. Pipi Sehun terasa makin panas saja, Sehun tersedak membuat ketiga lelaki tampan itu berebut memberi minum kepada Sehun.

"Uhuk... aku minum ini saja", Sehun lebih memilih mengambil minuman miliknya sendiri dan tertawa kikuk setelahnya.

.

.

Makan Siang mereka telah usai, Sehun terduduk kaku ditengah ruangan luas itu, sementara Kris, Zitao, dan Myungsoo sibuk menunjukkan bakat mereka pada Sehun, Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, bingung sendiri karena kebisingan mereka bertiga.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, muncul wajah Mengantuk Chanyeol dari sana, Chanyeol nampak membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana Chan?", tanya Kris sambil merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

"Appa menyuruhku pulang, jadi sebagai anak yang baik, Aku harus segera pulangkan", Chanyeol tersenyum miris, "Wanita itu kembali, jadi Aku harus menyambutnya, benar kan?", Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan 4 orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Sehun hanya membuka mulutnya bingung, Apa Chanyeol tak melihatnya disini tadi?, masa bodoh lah.

Myungsoo duduk di sebelah kanan Sehun dan menghela nafas lelah, "Dulu Chanyeol tak seperti itu, Dia dulu banyak tersenyum dan sering bercanda bersamaku, Aku rindu Chanyeol yang dulu", keluh Myungsoo.

"Jangan menyerah, kita buat Chanyeol kembali menjadi si Happy virus lagi", Zitao menepuk bahu Myungsoo.

 _'Chanyeol Sunbaenim adalah orang yang ceria? Tapi kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Aku harus mencari tahu dan mengembalikan senyum Chanyeol Sunbae kembali, apapun akan Aku lakukan demi melihat senyum Chanyeol Sunbae',_ Sehun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan wajah serius, Myungsoo memandang aneh Sehun, begitu pula Zitao dan Kris. Myungsoo menempelkan punggung tangannya ke arah dahi Sehun.

"Tidak panas, Dia waras kok".

.

.

.

.  
.

 **IGABM**

.

.

.

.  
.

Chanyeol memandang rumahnya yang sudah lama Tak Ia kunjungi, Seorang penjaga membuka gerbang untuk Chanyeol dan membungkuk ke arah lelaki muda itu, Chanyeol lalu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, Saat Ibunya masih ada disini, pekarangan rumah ini penuh dengan bunga yang Indah dan beragam jenisnya, tapi kini pekarangan itu hanya dipenuhi rumput plastik.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Chanyeol lalu membuka pintu besar dihadapannya, disana Sudah ada Sang Ayah yang duduk diruang tamu, Serta seorang wanita yang bersandar manja di dada Ayahnya, Dada Chanyeol sedikit berdenyut memandang itu.

Chanyeol memberi hormat pada Sang Ayah, juga wanita yang ada di pelukan Ayahnya, "Aku pulang Appa, Mama".

"Duduklah dulu dan ceritakan kegiatanmu hari ini", Sang Wanita menarik tangan Chanyeol agar duduk ditengah mereka.

"Tak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan kurasa, dan Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu", Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, melepas genggaman tangan Wanita yang memanggil dirinya Mama tersebut, dan berjalan santai ke kamarnya.

Si Mama memandang sendu ke arah Chanyeol yang kini telah memasuki kamarnya, "Chanyeol hanya butuh waktu, dia akan segera menerimamu Sayang", Ucap Tuan Park sambil mengelus lembut pipi Istri barunya itu.

"Ya.. aku tahu itu Yeobo, Ah... aku akan membantu Ahjumma memasak makan malam, Kau lihatlah Chanyeol dikamarnya, Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara berdua denganmu".

"Kurasa Kau benar sayang", Tuan Park mencium gemas bibir mungil Istrinya itu dan beranjak ke kamar putra satu-satunya itu.

Nyonya Muda Park nampak memandang sendu pintu kamar Chanyeol, "maafkan Aku Chanyeol, Maaf karena Aku mencintai Ayahmu".

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki sebuah kedai makanan China, Ia bekerja Part time ditempat ini, Sehun memeluk sosok gadis mungil yang berdiri di kasir, "Kyungsoo-ya~ bogoshipoyo", Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan pelukannya.

"Baru satu hari kita tak bertemu Sehun, lepaskan pelukanmu, Aku sedang sibuk", Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya -menghitung Uang-.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimana Sekolah tanpaku Kyung?", tanya Sehun sambil mengambil seragamnya di dalam lemari yang ada dibelakang kasir.

"Sangat menyenangkan, tidak ada si cerewet Sehun lagi disana, SMA Dongsan jadi makin tentram dan damai", Kyungsoo beralih pekerjaan, gadis mungil itu membersihkan meja-meja, "Cepat ganti bajumu dan bantu Aku! Kita mengobrol setelah pekerjaan selesai".

"Baiklah, cerewet sekali", Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Belum juga Sehun sampai dikamar mandi, ada seorang wanita lagi yang mencegat Sehun.

"Wawawawa... lihatlah siapa ini? Siswi SAMSUNG ada disini", wanita itu menggoda Sehun dan tersenyum jahil.

Sehun memutar-mutar badannya menunjukkan seragam kebanggaan SMA SAMSUNG yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Sangat cocok sekali dipakai Sehun, Kau jadi terlihat Kaya dan berkelas Sehun-ah", wanita itu melirik Kyungsoo sebentar, "mungkin jika Kyungsoo yang memakainya, tidak akan secocok ini".

"Eomma! Aku mendengar kata-katamu, Kau selalu memuji Sehun, sebenarnya yang anakmu itu Aku atau Sehun sih", Sehun dan Si wanita yang adalah Ibu Kyungsoo itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sehun undur diri sebentar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

Tring~~  
Lonceng di depan kedai makanan cina tersebut berdering(?), menandakan ada seorang pelanggan datang.

Sehun membungkuk ke arah pintu, "Selamat datang!", Sehun bangkit dan tersenyum manis, senyum manis Sehun luntur melihat sosok dihadapannya digantikan wajah terkejut, "Myungsoo Sunbae?", ucap Sehun setelah hilang rasa terkejutnya.

"Sehunie... kau bekerja disini eoh? Wahh tak kusangka hehe", Myungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung melihat tatapan Sehun, apa Sehun tahu jika Ia mengikuti gadis itu dari tadi? Myungsoo harap sih tidak.

Myungsoo mendudukkan pantatnya disala satu kursi kosong, Sehun mengikutinya.

"Sunbae mau pesan apa?", Sehun memandang Myungsoo, "tak ku sangka Anggota Prince Four masuk ke kedai kecil seperti ini", Goda Sehun.

"Ehehehe, Aku dengar makanan disini sangat enak", Myungsoo berujar canggung, "bawakan Aku makanan paling enak disini, minumannya juga".

"Baiklah... harap tunggu sebentar Sunbae", Myungsoo tak melepas pandangannya dari Sehun, Myungsoo berpikir jika ucapan Kris tadi pagi ada benarnya, badan Sehun itu sangat kurus dan begitu tinggi, jika Gadis itu sedikit menambah berat badannya, Gadis itu akan makin sempurna dan Sexy, PLAK! Myungsoo menggeplak sendiri kepalanya, "otakku sudah terkontaminasi virus porno Kris nampaknya".

.

.

Sehun kini duduk di depan Myungsoo, Pria muda itu memaksa Sehun agar menemaninya makan, Kyungsoo dan Ibunya nampak memandang kagum dua orang yang duduk berhadapan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lihatlah... mereka nampak sangat serasi ya?", ucap Ibu Kyungsoo sambil merona sendiri.

"Iya Eomma, Aku iri pada Sehun, dia sangat beruntung bisa masuk SMA SAMSUNG, bahkan dia sudah bisa akrab dengan pria setampan itu, Eomma kenapa Aku tak bisa sepintar Sehun?"

"Kau dulu kurang vitamin mungkin, lihatkah bahkan tubuhmu tak bisa bertambah tinggi, hanya bertambah gemuk saja setiap hari", Ibu Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, membuat Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Kita beralih ke Myungsoo dan Sehun saja, Myungsoo melahap Jjangmyeon dihadapannya dengan rakus, ini pertama kalinya Ia makan makanan seenak ini, Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Pelan-pelan Sunbae... tidak ada yang akan meminta makananmu kok", tawa kecil Sehun terdengar setelahnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku makan ini hehe", Myungsoo mengambil Tissu dan mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan Saus hitam.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu memakan makanan yang bisa Aku pastikan tak pernah Kau makan sebelumnya Sunbae, Sabtu malam Aku akan mengajakmu ke pusatnya makanan enak, kau mau?", tawar Sehun.

"Tentu saja Aku mau hahaha", jawab Myungsoo tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tapi Sunbae harus menceritakan padaku Apa yang membuat Chanyeol Sunbae berubah? Sunbae mau kan?", Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan Aegyonya, membuat Myungsoo menelah ludahnya Susah.

"Baiklah, Akan aku ceritakan", Myungsoo menghela nafas sebentar, "Chanyeol itu..."

.

.

.

 **IGABM**

.

.

.  
.

Chanyeol sedang berbaring saat Ibu tirinya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Buru-buru Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya. Nyonya Muda Park nampak tersenyum melihat itu.

"Boleh Mama masuk Chanyeolie?", tanya Nyonya Muda Park dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah masuk didalam kamarku, tak usah basa-basi bertanya", Chanyeol menjawab dengan ketus.

"Bisakan kau tidak sedingin ini padaku? Aku merasa sangat bersalah jika kau terus begini Chanyeol", Nyonya Muda Park nampak Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan Besar Chanyeol, "Aku mohon terima Aku jadi Ibumu, Aku mencintai Ayahmu Chanyeol".

Chanyeol menepis tangan Ibu tirinya itu, "sampai matipun Aku tak akan pernah menerimamu sebagai Ibuku, Sandara Park, jadi lebih baik ceraikan Saja Ayahku dan menjauhlah dari kehidupan kami", Nada itu masih datar dan terdengar menusuk di hati Nyonya Muda Park.

"Kenapa Kau tak bisa menerimaku Sebagai Ibumu? Kau mengenalku dengan baik Chanyeol, Aku adalah Wanita baik-baik dan tak memiliki niat buruk pada keluargamu"

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena Aku masih mencintaimu Sandara Noona".

.

.

.

 **Tobe Continue...**

 **Yuhuuu Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai kkkk,**  
 **Oh iya Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Oh sehun yang ke 22 (umur international) dan ke 23 (umur Korea) semoga yang terbaik selalu mengelilingimu .**

 **Chapter ini udah panjang belum sih? Entahlah... masih ada banyak typo yang pasti, dan ceritanya makin aneh hehehehe**  
 **Yang mau komplain, yang mau ngritik, yang mau kasih saran, yang mau ngebash, silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review segala uneg-uneg kalian hehehe**

 **Yang mau makin akrab sama saya *jiah* juga boleh hubungi saya di sini:**

 **Line : yooyook95**

 **Bbm: 5EBAD9E5**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan, See you :***


	4. Chapter 3 (Masalah)

**Tittle:** **^ I GOT A BOY (MONEY)**

 **Summary: Kisah seorang gadis manis bernama Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintai uang dan Berhasil mencuri hati para pangeran sekolah itu dengan Sikap Cueknya.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl, 16 tahun )**  
 **Park Chanyeol ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Huang Zitao ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Wu Yifan ( boy, 17 tahun )**  
 **Kim Myungsoo ( boy, 17 tahun )**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**  
 **Bae Suji**

**Rated : T**

 **Genre: Comedy Romance**

 **Cameo:**

 **Dara 2NE1 as Chanyeol's Step mother**  
 **Leeteuk SJ as Park Jungsoo ( Chanyeol's Father)**  
 **Krystal fx as Krystal Jung**  
 **Kai EXO as Kim Jongin**  
 **KangIn SJ as Presiden Woo Youngwoon**  
 **Jesicca Jung as Wanita Presiden**  
 **Siwon SJ as Huang Shiyuan**

 **Warning: GS untuk Sehun, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **Pairing : ChanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun, MyungHun**

 **GAK SUKA PAIR? TETEP HARUS BACA SIAPA TAHU SUKA SETELAH BACA KKKKK**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **CHAPTER 3 (Masalah)**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena Aku masih mencintaimu Sandara Noona", Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Nyonya muda Park dan memandang mata indah itu serius.

Nyonya Muda Park melepas genggaman tangan itu dan berdiri, "Chanyeolie... Aku adalah Ibumu sekarang, Aku istri Ayahmu, Perasaanmu itu Salah Chanyeol"

"Kenapa Perasaanku yang Salah? Kurasa Kau yang patut di Salahkan Noona, Kau mengabaikan Cinta tulusku dan beralih hati pada Pria Tua yang adalah Ayah dari kekasihmu, sebenarnya Apa tujuanmu Noona? Apa karena harta Ayahku?"

"Chanyeol... Aku mencintai Ayahmu dengan tulus, tidak ada niat apapun didalamnya"

"Lalu Kau anggap Aku apa selama ini Noona? Hanya sekedar jalan untuk memuluskan dirimu mendapatkan Ayahku"

"Bukan begitu Chanyeol, sungguh Aku... " Brug- perkataan Nyonya Muda Park terhenti karena Chanyeol dengan begitu tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya, "Cha..Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Jika Aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, Maka tak ada yang bisa mendapatkanmu Juga, termasuk Ayahku, Jangan Harap Kau mendapat Restu dariku, Sampai matipun Aku tak akan merestuinya dan Jangan harap kau bisa berbicara padaku setelah ini", Chanyeol bangkit lalu membuka pintunya lebar, "keluarlah!"

Nyonya Muda Park memandang sedih Chanyeol dan beranjak keluar kamar Anak tirinya tersebut.

Chanyeol segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan memerosotkan dirinya, bersandar lelah dipintu dan lagi-lagi... Air mata itu menyalir. Chanyeol mengingat kata-kata Ayahnya Sore tadi.

 _ **"Kenapa Kau begini Chanyeol? Dara sangat baik padamu kan? kenapa kau seolah menghindar darinya? Dara berusaha lebih dekat padamu Chanyeol, Hargai usahanya, Dia adalah Ibumu sekarang jadi Ayah mohon padamu, perlakukan Dia seperti Ibu kandungmu dan Sayangi Dia seperti Kau menyayangi Ibumu"**_

"Kami bahkan sudah sangat dekat dulu Ayah hks... andai Kau tahu jika Dara Noona adalah kekasihku, Apakah kau tetap akan menikahinya? Dia milikku Ayah.. dari awal dia milikku", Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, tak peduli jika telapak tangannya akan berdarah terkena kuku-kukunya.

.

.

.

.

. 

Sehun sedang duduk dihadapan Laptopnya, mata sipitnya memandang dengan Serius setiap kata yang terpampang dilayar.

 _ **'Park Jungsoo, pemilik SAMSUNG CORPORATION baru saja melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Seorang Gadis keturunan Korea-Filiphina, dikabarkan Putra tunggal Tuan Park tak merestui pernikahan Sang Ayah dan lebih memilih pindah ke Asrama Sekolah, hanya untuk menjauhi Ibu Tirinya'**_

"Ayah Chanyeol Sunbae menikah lagi? Apa perubahan Chanyeol Sunbae karena ini? Tapi kenapa? Ibu Tirinya nampak muda, Cantik dan Baik, kenapa Chanyeol Sunbae menghindarinya? Aissh Molla!", Sehun mematikan Laptop berlogo SMA SAMSUNG miliknya dan membantingkan diri ke ranjangnya yang empuk, "Besok malam Aku akan menanyakan banyak Hal tentang Chanyeol Sunbae pada Myungsoo Sunbae", Sehun mengambil selembar foto dibawah bantalnya, Foto seorang lelaki dengan Senyum lebar, "Sebenarnya Apa yang terjadi padamu Sunbae? Kemana perginya Senyum ini?", Sehun mengusap Foto itu, Foto Chanyeol yang diberikan oleh Lee Seonsaengnim tempo lalu.

.

.

.

.

. 

Pagi ini, Myungsoo datang ke Sekolah dengan lebih bersemangat, Ia berangkat lebih awal dan menunggu Sehun di lobby asrama SAMSUNG, dengan wajah yang nampak sekali terpaksa bangun pagi, Myungsoo tersenyum sumringah, Sehun tidak tau jika Myungsoo akan menjemputnya pagi ini, Myungsoo tak sabar melihat wajah terkejut Sehun ketika melihatnya.

"Hoaaaammm...", Myungsoo menguap lebar, sedikit bosan menunggu Sehun.

Seorang gadis berjalan keluar dari lift, membuat Myungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan melambai kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat sosok Seniornya. Segera saja Gadis itu -yang adalah Sehun- berjalan cepat ke arah Myungsoo.

"Ya ampun Sunbae ... kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Sehun setelah sampai di hadapan Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu Sehun hehe, hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, dari pagi sampai malam, sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan semua informasi tentang Chanyeol padamu", Myungsoo menggadeng tangan Sehun dengan erat dan menariknya pelan, keluar dari area asrama SAMSUNG. Tak mereka sadari ada sosok Suji yang mengepalkan tangannya memandang mereka. 

**IGABM**

Hari ini suasana SMA SAMSUNG sedikit berbeda, karena Prince Four berangkat sendiri-sendiri, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersama. Pagi tadi Chanyeol berangkat dengan tampang suram dan tidak mengikuti kelas, entah menghilang kemana Dia. Sementara Kris dan Tao kebingungan dengan menghilangnya Chanyeol, Myungsoo justru sedang berbunga-bunga karena nanti malam Ia akan mengunjungi festival makanan bersama Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kemana perginya Anak itu?", Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

"Selalu begini jika wanita itu kembali", Kris sedikit menggeram mengingat Sahabatnya itu selalu menghilang saat Ibu tirinya kembali, "Andai dia bukan wanita Cantik sudah kuhabisi dia", Kris mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah... Chanyeol pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi, Dia hanya butuh menyendiri beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya", Myungsoo sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Kim Myungsoo, sebenarnya kau ini akan kemana?, Kulihat dari tadi kau sibuk mematutkan dirimu di cermin saja", Kris mendekati Myungsoo dan mengacak rambut yang sudah sedari tadi dirapikan oleh Myungsoo.

"HYA! KRIS WOO APA-APAAN KAU INI! AISHH", Myungsoo kembali menata rambutnya sambil menggerutu. Hal itu membuat Tao dan Kris tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah Myungsoo kau sudah tampan, Krystal tidak akan membuangmu hanya karena rambutmu berantakan", Tao menepuk pundak Myungsoo dan beranjak keluar diikuti oleh Kris, sepertinya mereka akan mencari Chanyeol lagi.

Myungsoo memandang dirinya di cermin, matanya Nampak sedikit berkaca-kaca, dan tersenyum miris setelahnya, "Aku... memang sudah dibuang". 

**IGABM**

Sehun berjalan Santai di Koridor menuju lapangan basket, berharap bisa bertemu Chanyeol seperti sebelumnya, Sehun membuka pintu lapangan Indoor tersebut, Nihil... tak ada Chanyeol disana.  
Sehun menghela nafasnya, menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

.

.  
.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah Sehun ketika Pintu atap terbuka, Sehun tersenyum melihat sosok yang tak asing sedang membelakanginya, berdiri diam sambil memegang pagar pembatas.

"Hei telinga Lebar", Sehun membuka Suara, membuat si Telinga Lebar memandangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan diatap di cuaca yang dingin ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu", Si Telinga Lebar -Chanyeol- kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, jika Kau berniat melompat, Aku yang akan diduga mendorongmu nanti", Sehun mendekati Chanyeol, berdiri disampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol -memegang pagar pembatas-, "Sepertinya Kau ada masalah, Kau mau tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan bebanmu?", Sehun memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun juga, "bagaimana?", tanyanya singkat.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tersenyumlah.. Jangan tersenyum karena kau bahagia tapi pikirkan Kau akan bahagia karena tersenyum", Sehun tertawa kecil, "dulu aku itu sangat cengeng dan gadis yang putus asa".

Chanyeol memandang datar Sehun. Tapi dimatanya ada sedikit rasa ingin tau.

"Apa kau tau Telinga Lebar? Aku dari kecil tinggal dipanti Asuhan, Aku tak tau siapa orang tuaku, sedari kecil Aku sudah hidup dalam kekurangan, berbagi satu sama lain, Kepala pantiku bilang berbagi adalah hal yang menggembirakan, sepiring nasi akan terasa makin lezat jika kita memakannya bersama-sama", Sehun tak melunturkan Senyumnya, "begitupun masalah.. masalah akan lebih ringan jika kita mau berbagi, kau mungkin tidak bisa bercerita padaku, tapi kau punya Sahabat kan? mereka akan dengan senang hati meringankan bebanmu, menyendiri akan membuatmu semakin tertekan".

Chanyeol Terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Malam tiba, Myungsoo dan Sehun memasuki area Festival makanan, Myungsoo sangat semangat mencoba setiap makanan yang ada, seolah perutnya terbuat dari karet yang tak kenal rasa kenyang.

Myungsoo dan Sehun berhenti di kedai tteobboki.

"Ini yang paling enak dari yang lain", Myungsoo menusuk kue beras pedas itu dan memakannya.

"Sunbae... boleh aku bertanya", Myungsoo mengangguk, "Apa yang membuat Chanyeol Sunbae seperti itu? aku dengar dulu dia adalah anak yang ceria"

Myungsoo menaruh garpunya, pandangannya menerawang, "Ya... Chanyeol sangat ceria dulu, dia adalah seorang happy virus, Chanyeol semakin ceria saat dia mengenal seorang wanita, Itu saat kita masih kelas 3 SMP, Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada guru magang di sekolah", Myungsoo menghela nafasnya, "mereka resmi berkencan saat Kami resmi masuk SMA, mereka sudah seperti lem yang saling merekat , mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan".

"Hubungan itu berlangsung setahun, dan semakin hari, Chanyeol semakin cinta dengan guru itu, hingga akhirnya guru magang itu berhenti dari sekolah dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Chanyeol secara sepihak, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi pemurung", Myungsoo menjeda, "ditambah perceraian kedua orang tuanya, dan Ayah Chanyeol menikah lagi... dengan Guru magang itu, dengan Cinta Chanyeol".

Sehun menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, jadi ini? Jadi ini alasan senyum itu pudar? Sehun berjanji dalam hati akan mengembalikan senyum itu, dan Sifat Chanyeol yang dulu akan kembali pula.

.

.  
.

Myungsoo dan Sehun berjalan pulang dengan hening, tak ada pembicaraan apapun, mereka hanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Eo? Myungsoo Oppa?", Seorang gadis Cantik menghampiri Sehun dan Myungsoo, gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan.

"Krystal..", Myungsoo menggumamkan nama gadis itu.

"Dia pacarmu kah Oppa?", Si Krystal memandang Sehun, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Tega sekali kau menghianatiku? Kau bilang tidak akan berkencan dengan gadis manapun dan akan setia padaku? Tapi apa? Kau berkencan dengan gadis ini?".

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun", Myungsoo berkata datar.

"Benarkah?", Krystal mandang Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, "Ya... kurasa kau tidak akan menghianatiku dengan gadis kampungan begini"

"Sayang kau tidak ingin mengenalkanku padanya", Pria kecokelatan membuka suara.

"Ah benar", Krystal mengeratkan gelayutan manja dilengan kekar pria itu, "Myungsoo Oppa, dia kekasihku, Pria yang Aku CINTAI, Jongin Oppa ini yang akan menggagalkan perjodohan bodoh kita, Jongin Oppa akan menyelamatkanku dari jepakan Mommy dan Daddy, menikah dengan pria bodoh yang lemah", Krystal tersenyum manis, "Myungsoo Oppa~ kau mencintaiku kan? Dan akan setia padaku kan? Meski Jongin Oppa tidak berhasil menggagalkan perjodogan kita dan kita menikah nanti, Kau akan mengizinkanku tetap berhubungan dengan Jongin Oppa kan?, Kau adalah pria bodoh yang baik hati jadi Kau pasti akan dengan hati terbuka mengizinkannya", Krystal menjauh dengan senyum manis.

Sehun memandang aneh gadis itu, lalu beralih memandang Myungsoo yang berdiri kaku disampingnya, "Sunbae? Gwaenchana?", Sehun memegang bahu Myungsoo.

Mata Myungsoo terpejam sebentar, menghela nafasnya dan kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun, "Aku baik-baik saja". 

**IGABM**

Kris nampak sedang makan bersama dengan Keluarganya, tapi tak terlihat Kris menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, makanan itu hanya diaduk-aduk olehnya.

"Kris sayang? Kenapa tak kau makan makananmu? Apa masakan mama tidak enak? Kau ingin makanan lain? Ingin maka masakkan sesuatu?", seorang wanita cantik memandang Kris dengan mata indahnya.

"Aku tidak sudi memakan masakan dari wanita murahan sepertimu", Kris berujar dingin.

"Kris jaga perkataanmu!", Seorang Pria tua dengan sebagian rambut memutih nampak menegur Kris, "Dia adalah Ibu keduamu, sopanlah padanya"

"Cih", Kris berdecih pelan, "Ibu kedua? Lucu sekali.. Ibuku hanya satu, dan dia sedang terbaring koma dirumah sakit, wanita ini tidak berhak mengambil tempat Ibuku", Kris berdiri dan menunjuk Si Wanita Cantik, "Bahkan Ibuku masih bernafas tapi kau sudah membawa pelacur ini kerumahmu Presiden Woo yang bijaksana!"

"KRIS WOO!, jangan buat Appa emosi!"

"Tuan Presiden... Eommaku masih hidup dan masih terbaring koma disana, Eommaku sakit, dan kenapa Anda sudah membawa wanita lain selama Eommaku masih bernafas", nafas Kris nampak memburu, "BUNUH SAJA ! BUNUH SAJA AKU DAN EOMMAKU AGAR KAU BISA HIDUP BAHAGIA DENGAN WANITA MURAHAN INI", Kris membanting sendok miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah. 

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa... Apa berita ini benar?", Zitao menyodorkan Smartphonenya pada Sang Ayah.

Sang Ayah mengambil Smartphone itu dab membacanya ' **Perdana Menteri Huang ShiYuan diduga menerima Suap atas pembangunan jalan baru di Jeju, Polisi masih menyelidiki Sang perdana menteri".**

"Appa... itu bohong kan? Kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini kan? Kau Ayah terbaikku, Kau tidak akan melakukan itu"

"Percayalah pada Appa, Appa tidak menerima suap apapun, Semua uang Appa adalah hasil kerja keras Appa, Appa sangat menyayangimu, Appa tidak mungkin membiayai hidupmu dengan Uang Suap", Tuan Shiyuan memberikan kembali Smartphone kepada Zitao, "Percayalah pada Appa".

Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum," Aku percaya pada Appa", Zitao memeluk erat Ayahnya.

Benarkah masalahnya akan selesai hanya karena Percaya? Kurasa tidak.

.

.

.  
 _ **Tobe Continue...**_

 _ **Tau ini masih pendek dan terlalu lama, tapi itung-itung memanasan setelah lama hiatus. Masih pada ingatkah sama ceritanya? Apa pada lupa T.T**_  
 _ **Lupa atau ingat tetep harus review lah ya**_


End file.
